Sanji y la prueba del amor
by finesdavid
Summary: Sanji se enamora cada día mas de Nami. Aunque todos su intentos son fallidos, nunca deja de pensar en lo que siente por ella. Un sentimiento de amor no correspondido.


**_Si hola, he vuelto xD despues de casi 9 meses. De verdad, pido disculpas por todo el tiempo que durado sin publicar nada. Este es mi nuevo fic, es corto y un solo capitulo. Aunque One piece no es de romance, y al parecer nunca lo tendrá, aqui se muestran los sentimientos de Sanji hacia Nami con un poco de humor. Disfrutenlo :D_**

 **One Piece ni nunguno de los personajes, me pertenece. Los personajes son propiedad de Eichiro Oda y Toei Animation.**

* * *

 **Sanji y la prueba del amor**

Tan preciosa como una flor de primavera. Nami-san, eres bella y nadie puede decir lo contrario. Me encanta tu sonrisa, tu forma de hablar y hasta la manera en como das la órdenes. Me llamo Sanji, soy el cocinero de este barco, el Thousand Sunny. Estoy en la tripulación del sombrero de paja y soy un Nakama del futuro Rey Pirata.

Pero, en la tripulación hay una chica. Ella es hermosa, su cara y cuerpo cada día me dejan más impresionado. Cocino todos los días pero a ella y la otra señorita que también es hermosa, Robin-chan; les preparo los mejores platillos para el gusto de su paladar. Quiero convertirme en el mejor cocinero y cumplir mi sueño de llegar al All Blue.

Sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo, las metas de un hombre pueden cambiar y ser un poco más ambicioso con sus sueños. Quisiera que ella fuera mía, esa chica que me alegra el día con su sonrisa. Esa chica codiciosa pero que se preocupa por toda su tripulación. Si tan solo me hiciera caso, si tan solo viera que soy capaz de protegerla a toda costa.

Trato de preparar los mejores platillos, trato de ser caballeroso, trato de ser servicial y de siempre comportarme de manera madura. Pero por más que intente, no logro conseguir nada. Escribo poemas, escribo canciones, enamoro el paladar y sus papilas gustativas; pero por más que lo intente nada funciona.

Una vez leí por ahí que, el amor no se mendiga. Y que un corazón no podía estar tanto tiempo demostrando amor para no ser correspondido. Pues, al diablo. No me importa que tanto me destroce el corazón, no importa cuántas veces salga herido mi autoestima; estoy aquí para protegerte y para darte el trato que una dama se merece.

¿Existirá un límite de cuantas veces un hombre se puede enamorar de la misma mujer? Yo creo que no. Porque no importa cuántas veces sea rechazado, me sentiré feliz de ser la persona que más te ha amado en este mundo. Seré feliz al verte feliz, al verte reír, al verte segura. El mar es peligroso y yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

Recuerdo tanto aquel día:

Estaba durmiendo en su cuarto, su pelo sedoso, sus mejillas rojizas. Se veía tan hermosa mientras dormía, yo estaba a su lado. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más onda. Las sabanas la arropaban desde las rodillas, cubriendo sus muslos fuertes y su cadera hasta llegar a su pecho. Su cuello largo pero firme y sus parpados arropaban sus bellos y radiantes ojos. ¡Oh Nami-Swan!, era hermosa y yo estaba a su lado hasta que:

-Mierd… Se despertó, a correr –me levanto corriendo de la cama, me tiraba por la ventana o por la puerta, tenía que decidir. Mientras escapo, ya era muy tarde, pues su zapato me alcanzó antes de que llegara a la puerta.

Otro intento fallido mientras apreciaba su belleza. ¿Cuántas veces se puede enamorar un hombre de una misma mujer? Día tras día me repito esa pregunta.

A una persona bien sabia, le preguntaron una vez: ''Si te enamoras y después te enteras de que hay cosas de esa mujer que no sabías, ¿Qué tanto te afectaría?'' El sabio respondió diciendo: ''Si me entero de que hay cosas que no sabía de la mujer a la que amo, cosas nuevas, estaría muy feliz. Debido a que, sim importar que sea bueno o malo, encontraré algo nuevo para amar de ella. ''

La regla del amor, la aprendí cuando era un pequeño cocinero novato. Sin importar que tanto seas rechazado, no es por egoísmo que te debes enamorar. Te tienes que sentir contento por el bienestar de esa persona, porque al fin y al cabo, quieres que ella sea feliz y lamentablemente no siempre eres tu quien le dará esa felicidad.

Nami, estoy aquí para ayudarte, para amarte y para sonreírte siempre que pueda hacerlo. En medio de la tormenta tú puedes ser el sol, en la oscuridad tú eres mi faro. Si tan solo supieras lo feliz que me siento al estar contigo, al verte todas las mañanas, al ver tus labios moverse lentamente cada vez que pronuncias mi nombre. Estaré aquí siempre, como tu cocinero, tu sirviente, tu leal Nakama y tu amigo. Aunque espero que eso ultimo algún día pueda llegar a ser un poco más.

No importa cuántas veces me rompan el corazón, jamás te haré sentir triste, jamás te abandonaré y, aunque me cuesta la vida, jamás golpearé a una mujer.

Eres tan hermosa, que mi corazón late con el doble de intensidad, mis lágrimas se vuelven dulces y el deseo ferviente de mi corazón se ponga en duda. Amo tus berrinches, amo cuando gritas, amo cuando nos guías en el barco. Amo tus perfectas imperfecciones y tu bella forma de ser.

Si me rompes el corazón no importa, seré feliz. Estaré orgullo de ser una persona capaz de demostrar todo mi amor a una mujer, de ser la persona que te ha amado más en este mundo, aunque este no sea correspondido.

Fin…

?

* * *

 _ **Reviews por favor :D**_


End file.
